


电影结束后的人们

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mark中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Mark中心的全员友谊向。Chris & Mark, Dustin & Mark, Eduardo & Mark，Erica & Mark，Marylin & Mark, Sean & Mark （姓名顺序）
Relationships: Chris Hughes & Dustin Moskovitz, Chris Hughes & Mark Zuckerberg, Dustin Moskovitz & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Erica Albright & Mark Zuckerberg, Marylin Delpy & Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker & Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	电影结束后的人们

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】人物形象完全取自电影，非考据但参考了现实剧情。角色的性向与现实一致。Mark Zuckerberg的妻子Priscilla Chan为同名同姓的同人虚构角色，如同电影Mark和真实扎克伯格的关系，并非原创角色，也并非真人。

***Erica***

在六亿美元的官司结束后，Mark重新投入到了没日没夜的工作之中。

有一天，当整个公司里只剩下他一个人的时候，Mark登录了自己的Facebook，飞速浏览并点掉了当日如海的加好友申请，都是些他不认识的人。他随意地瞥了一眼旁边的新朋友提示。

Mark坐直了。

Erica接受了他的好友申请。

为什么呢？他本以为Erica不再可能原谅他。

Mark感到好奇，他很想在此时此刻就打一个电话，但是即使再不在乎社交规则，Mark也知道现在不是一个好时机。在深夜和分手不那么愉快的ex通话聊天的后果，一般都不会太好。

“Hi.”他在加了新朋友后自动出现的聊天框中输入，然后手指停住，纠结了一会儿要不要改成“Hi!”……最终他还是没改。

他该说些什么？他能说些什么？

我看到你也在用Facebook了。——可能会被误以为是挑衅。

谢谢你通过了我的好友申请。——等于什么都没说，还有点尴尬。

……

最终他只是发送了这两个字母和一个标点。

Erica很温暖，她的性格和Wardo非常类似。她是少数会专心听Mark说话的人之一，即便不总是能跟上他的思路。

只是他们即使在聊得最火热的时候，也感觉就像是隔了一层软玻璃般的膜，打网球。

Erica扶着膜注视着，Mark把话题抛出，然后眼睁睁看着它划过、偏转。

那层膜一直梗在那里，他们都心知肚明。

Erica曾经努力想要去戳破这隔阂，Mark则让舌头如同一只旋转的陀螺，想哪走哪，飞速变话题……总有一个Erica会感兴趣的吧。

其实他并不总是那么喜欢说话的人，只有在亲近的人面前才会开启滔滔不绝的模式。

年轻的时候，他太心高气傲，对周围的人也有着不切实际的要求，仿佛这世界上只有他一个是对的。

他的确觉得自己是“对的”，他总是对的。但这并不意味着他不能接受其他观点……他不在乎别人说的是对是错，他只坚持自己的正确。只是……那时他没有那么自信，才总是急于证明自己，反击一切潜在的攻击。

“那不是重点。”大学时他时常对Erica这么说。

Mark现在也开始这样提醒自己。

之后，他开始和那些……那些明白和别人说话“有时就像隔着一层软玻璃膜打网球”这个比喻的女孩约会。

“Facebook很棒，很抱歉我当时说它‘只是个游戏’。”

“某种意义上来说它的确是！而我为之前的所有事道歉，Erica。”

“都过去了，Mark，我已经向前看了。”

“那很好。”

“你也该这么做——lol不是说我觉得你没有的意思。”

Mark瞪着那个缩写好久，耸了耸肩。

他做过的事情已经留在历史的长河中，和千千万万他对别人的伤害，以及别人对他的伤害一块凝固了。

有时，伤害是无法弥补的，但人们总是可以选择向前走，不再回头。

他的确应该这么做。

***Sean***

在Sean“被”预定离职的一周后，他们就又开始频繁联系。

实际上，在Sean因吸//毒，在住处举办的派对上还同时有未满21岁的实习生和酒精，这两件事被拘留又保释的闹剧结束之后，就又开始来Facebook进行最后的上班了，处理了半天‘身后事’。

那天，Mark在加班（他总是在加班），余光看到Sean匆匆走进了他这层的门。

Mark不动声色把笔电挪远了一点。

他承认自己真的有些心理阴影。

“我的手按着紧急呼叫的键呢，如果你表现出任何攻击倾向，我会立刻通知保安，同时报警。”当Sean离他五米远的时候，Mark转过椅子冷静地说。

Sean停住，夸张地瞪大眼睛。

Mark也宁静地与他对视——他们现在就可以去报个冥想课什么的。

一会儿后，Sean做了个鬼脸。“What the f**k, bro？”

“只是以防万一。”Mark向上帝起誓他很冷静——他是个无神论者。

“难道你觉得我也会摔你一次电脑？”Sean仿佛在脱口秀现场，坏笑着，“还是说你是在等着我掏出把枪什么的。”

Mark默默举起手机，展示报警的预备界面。

“当然只是个玩笑！”Sean无语地阻止他，“我刚出来好吗，你知道那儿真的冻死个人，我才不要再去一次。”

Mark没再说话。

“Spotify联系了我，他们觉得我会被Facebook开掉。不过，你放心，我在这儿剩下的工作会有始有终的。我对Facebook还蛮有感情的了。”

“你已经被开掉了！”

“你可真绝情啊Mark，是我把它从一个校园项目变成了真正的公司。”

“没人说不是。”Mark喝了口红牛，压低了声音，里面有很多愤怒，“但举办那派对 的人是你自己。”

“Okkk，别生气嘛，Mark。我以后再也不会这么轻率了，说真的我不知道当时自己在想什么。”

“没有什么‘以后’了……”Mark揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，“董事会在向我施压，Sean。你必须离开。你的股份不会缩水太多——可能需要商议一下——反正你不可能待在Facebook。”

“了解，Boss-man。”Sean点点头。拍拍Mark的肩膀。

他们沉默了一会儿，Mark又开口，眼睛盯着不远处电脑上的彩色便签贴。“网上有人说是我，Mark Zuckerberg叫的警察，目的是为了踢你出局。”

“听说了。”Sean回答，“无稽之谈。”

“你就这么信任我？”Mark直视着Sean的绿眼睛，在临近下班的昏暗灯光下闪着幽幽的蓝——他们两个的虹膜都是。

Sean耸了耸肩。“你有时——好吧，大部分时间——是挺混蛋的，但不至于去用这种下三滥的手段。你不屑于。”

“即使我那么对待Wardo？”

“当时可是你说，‘你没必要对他那么狠，Sean’。你忘了吗？”

“可依然是我下了决定。”

“那是针对公司发展的抉择，Mark。开除我的决定也是。我们主要是工作合作关系，你直言不讳，根本不在乎我会把这看作私人事件——我的确不会。而Eduardo不一样……”Sean叹了口气，“抱歉我那时在电话里还去怀疑是Eduardo……我当时酒精超标脑子嗨上天，口无遮掩。没别的意思。”

Mark摇摇头。“我知道。不然我绝对在当时就直接骂哭你了，好吗。”

“去你的。”

Mark又转回去，他没再对着电脑屏幕办公，而是看着窗外，Palo Alto园区临近傍晚依然星星点点的灯光——不是纽约街头的那种霓虹灯，只是办公室半开的窗帘透出的白色灯光。

“Sean，”他说，“人们说我是个坏人。我也这么觉得。”

“网络总会把你贬得一无是处的，年轻人。这种念头以后只会越来越频繁。”Sean上前一步，拍了拍CEO的肩。“欢迎来到成年人的世界，Mark。”

“……滚。”

后来，Sean不知道出于什么心态，也不知道他是怎么做到的，又联系上了Eduardo。

吃瓜群众里没一个人知道他是怎么道歉的。

他们成了朋友——反正Sean Parker对外界是这么宣称的。

万分讽刺的是，Sean是Facebook创业的早年参与者中，唯一一个和Eduardo保持了联系的人。

“想要知道Eduardo的新加坡手机号吗，Mark？”他得意洋洋地在电话里得瑟。

“……”Mark说。

他又与Sean讨论了一些科技公司会遇到的问题，半小时后才挂断电话。

***Chris***

Chris是他们中第一个主动离开Facebook的人。

他加入了奥巴马的竞选团队。

“我现在距离认识奥巴马只隔着一个人了！”Dustin欣喜地看着Chris在LinkedIn主页上的履历，“小世界原理万岁！”

“嘿，我原先还以为那个隔着的人会是我。”Mark说。

Chris笑了笑，眼角露出细纹。

Dustin使用了他最低的情商指出了这一点，Chris不笑了，他的这位作死的朋友立刻补救道，“但你还是最帅的！Chris，全天下的非直男都会爱上你。”

Chris忍住不去翻白眼。“你最好别去和Sean那么说，他已经够有危机意识了。”

这个Sean不是Sean Parker，而是Chris的男友。他们交往有一段时间了。

他们为Chris Hughes举办了一场欢送会。非常煽情——有Dustin和当年最早那批实习生的功劳在里面。

Chris哭了一点。

Facebook的团队是一个家，而他现在要离开单独去飞了。

Dustin哭了很多。

他吃了很多蛋糕，吹了很多气球，抱着Chris嚷嚷了很多话，说他是最好的室友（“我也爱你，Mark。”他转过头对Mark说，Mark点点头。），给Kirkland带来了妈妈般的温暖（Chris微笑着拧了Dustin钳子般的胳膊，Dustin痛到大叫。），也用了很多纸巾。

Mark没哭，但他的眼睛到欢送会的中途就有点湿润了。

他讨厌离别。

又不是再也见不到了。他们活在二十一世纪，拜托！Chris甚至都不会搬出加州。他们还是能够时常见面的，他们还是会打电话，他们还是会在Facebook上给互相点赞，他们还是会被Dustin在一些各种各样反正都很傻逼的post下面艾特……

但Mark知道，一切都不会一样了。Chris会认识新的朋友，新的同事，新的“家”。

这很好。

Chris的性格也有点像Wardo，虽然他们并没有那么亲近——他们会保持一些室友的距离，反而是Dustin更爱粘着他，抛给他一堆堆烂摊子。

他们之间倒是不太会有存在于他与Erica之间的那层“软玻璃膜”，主要是因为Mark也没想和Chris建立友谊之上的关系——谢谢，入学时迅速的一番探索之后他还是确定自己是直的，金赛量表上保留余地非常小的那种直——大学啊。

Mark只问过Chris一次，关于他把Wardo踢出公司还稀释了他股份的行为。

他们在某一次的电影之夜喝醉了酒。

“我是个混蛋吗？”Mark问，其实他也没那么醉，但是醉到足以有勇气问朋友们这句话了。

“Yep！“ Dustin在Mark话音刚落的时候挽住了他的肩，当机立断地说。

“闪一边吃你的爆米花去。”Mark面对Dustin的指控，和他之后“但它们是甜的，还没有加黄油，它们是爆米花间谍”的辩驳无动于衷。

他主要是在问Chris。

“唔……”Chris眉头蹙起，偏着头思考了一番，Mark甚至能听到他大脑中齿轮运转的声音。

“我总是不能完全理解你在想什么，Mark。”Chris最终说，“我想大部分时间你的判断是对的（“除了开发手机APP！错误抉择，错误抉择——”Dustin的手摆出喇叭的模样，Mark把他按进沙发垫子。），但那段时间我太尴尬了。你知道，Mark，我觉得我也有负罪感。”

Mark点点头，开了一瓶新的酒。“你人太好了，Chris。我知道我们已经探讨过了，但我再说一次，那件事与你和Dustin都完全无关。”

之后，在Dustin无理取闹的淫威之下他们又开始了万年项目——星战马拉松，以及“星战前传到底该不该算星战”和“乔治卢卡斯到底懂不懂星战，乱卖版权是否该被开除星战籍”的万年争执——如果Wardo还在他们之间的话，Chris就会拥有一个 “前传也还行吧” 观点的支持者——而如果他们这时候能知道十年后还会有一个“星战后传”的出现，就会在一分钟内达成一致。

Chris在欢送会结束的时候拥抱了Mark和Dustin。

Dustin把眼泪蹭了他一领子。

Mark不是个喜欢拥抱的人，但他也压抑着私人空间被入侵的恐慌，好久都没有放手。

***Dustin***

Dustin是最后离开Facebook 的那个。他也要放飞自己的点子和梦想了。

在哈佛的时候，Dustin是和他关系最亲近的室友。

在开学前他们因为提前到校的时间最早，便最先认识了。

Dustin是个活泼的人，还有点疯疯癫癫的。他仿佛一只不屈不挠的挖掘机，在几次三番伸出友谊的触须后，彻底带出了Mark深深埋藏在心底的、一般时候绝不会展露的那一面——他和Dustin一起疯。

Billy无数次叹气，远离这片喧闹的是非之地。

Chris无数次叹气，抓狂，像发火的母亲一样叫喊他们两个的全名，然后又因为获得了“妈妈”的称号继续扶额。

在遇到Wardo之前，Dustin是他最亲密的朋友，他们一起赶作业、一起翘课听讲座、一起浑身难受地为了社交而“社交”、一起去结识女孩然后碰壁然后循环。

在Mark认识了Wardo之后，他和Dustin的相处时间变少了，但情谊并没有丝毫减弱。

Wardo是那个看着他眼睛，听他说话的人。他跟得上。

Mark滔滔不绝地想要说更多、更多，Wardo总是笑盈盈地看着他。

Dustin是那个低下头思考，高兴了和他抢话题的人。他跟得上。

Mark眉飞色舞地说得正嗨，嗨上天，Dustin也兴奋地开始手舞足蹈。

他本来是经济系的学生，只是上了几节基础的编程课，然后一发不可收拾。他比Mark还喜欢编程，学得贼快，Mark甚至都感到了压力。

他陪着Mark度过了十一点的派对、十二点的派对、一点、两点——狂欢到第二天。

Dustin在一个抉择上挽救了Facebook。

Mark起初不赞同迅速将重心转移到手机APP的开发上，而Dustin执意如此，他们甚至提高声音在公司里大声争执。那天Mark神情僵硬，脸色苍白。楼层里的程序员们一个个低着头大气不敢出，一言不发。

“你会知道的，你会的。”相比之下，Dustin镇定得多，他看起来情绪没受一点影响，只不过露出了严肃讨论事情时的专用表情，显得游刃有余——Mark嫉妒死了。“Mark，时代不一样了，现在没有人会说‘哦让我来看看朋友们的动态’然后打开电脑拖动鼠标，只有在课上开小差的学生，或者在公司偷偷摸鱼的员工（Facebook办公室里的气氛彻底凝固了）才这么干。智能手机的时代已经开启了！我们要与时俱进。”

Mark被他这句“与时俱进”气得半死。

然后，事实证明Dustin是完全正确的。

当Mark在私人时间别别扭扭要去道歉的时候，Dustin狡黠地看着他，说，“乔治卢卡斯不懂星战！他应该被开除星战籍。”

“不！”Mark立马抗议，一事归一事，“他有权处理电影的版权，虽然前传的确很恐怖，但是他开创了星战的宇宙。”

Dustin又开始高呼什么“星战已经独立于乔治卢卡斯了”，什么“当电影放出成为一个宇宙的时候星战迷的理解就不能再被创造星战的人所左右了”，和什么“在蓝光版本里乱改星战剧情的卢卡斯就是个混蛋，我宣布开除他的星战籍，韩索罗先开的枪！”……

最终Mark也没机会明确说出口他的道歉。

他知道Dustin是故意的，Mark不需要为了担心伤害到合伙人的感情而道歉。Mark需要做的是更多地听取他人的意见。

无论结果如何，那都只是一场抉择性质的争执。脱离事实的道歉只会适得其反。

他们的友谊不会有丝毫改变，永远不会。

（而不出五年后当星战把版权卖给了迪斯尼，并且计划拍后传三部曲，以及更久之后那个十字形红色光剑出现在预告之中的时候，Mark给Dustin打了电话。

“你是对的，Dustin，你是对的！”他歇斯底里。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Dustin那时已经是个父亲了，再也不会时常疯疯癫癫地讲话，但他还是像个孩子一样隔着4G哀嚎着，“我拒绝。这肯定烂透了。”

“……说不定……呢？”Mark又迟疑了。

2019年末的时候，星战后传的最后一部上映了，Mark和Dustin不是一起去看的，但他们约好看同一场，然后从首映开始关闭了自己的所有社交媒体。电影结束的时候，Dustin打给了Mark。

“这根本就不是星战，这TM就是个垃圾。”不等Dustin开口Mark便刻薄地说，声音响彻整个影院房间。他的妻子尴尬地向旁人微笑，却发现坐在他们周围的人都赞同地点点头，眼里全是对剧情的难以置信和愤慨。

“I know!!! Freaking Horrible!”Dustin的声音从手机另一侧传来，他可能是带着孩子一起去的电影院，连脏话都说得非常收敛，“乔治卢卡斯乱卖版权，他根本就不懂星战，我早就这么说了！”）

Dustin和Mark的性格相去甚远，但他们是最能互相理解的。其实对于Sean也是相似的道理，即便Mark和Sean私交没那么多。

即便表面上看起来Dustin情感外露，Chris理智内敛，但本质上来说，Dustin才是更加理性、甚至有些冷酷的那个。Wardo的官司结束之前，Chris多多少少有些避着Mark，他沉溺在自己的愧疚感中，即使这件事完全不是他的错。

Dustin没有，当Chris尝试着重新联络Eduardo并询问他的时候，他摇摇头。

“Mark搞出的烂摊子。”他说，表情不再夸张而是很严肃，“他本可以不用搞成这副样子的……但已经既成事实。我们不该再联系Wardo，至少在官司没结束之前不行——结束之后也不可能回得去了。”

不过这件事还是给Dustin造成了影响。

虽然还是会开朋友间的玩笑，他和Mark的关系变得更加工作化了，也开始不再与Mark在公司里谈论与工作无关的私事。

直到Dustin离开Facebook之后，他们的关系才逐渐恢复到了大学时期的亲密。

***Marylin***

Marylin是当初负责他官司的助理律师。

过了见习期，她也成为了正式律师。

他们在Facebook上互相关注，而在结束了官司造成的工作关系之后，Mark和她约会了寥寥几次。

Marylin是世界上能够理解他的那一类人——虽然他们之间什么都没有发生，只是维持着朋友关系，之后随着不同的人生轨迹便彻底不再联系了。

“我不是个坏人。”

“我知道。”

Mark惊讶地抬头，看着这个罕见地让他不想露出一身尖刺的异性。

Marylin难过地向他笑了一下，仿佛从Mark的眼里看到了她自己。

此后，Mark新认识的朋友，甚至是把他与Wardo之间的故事拍成不完全属实电影的导演和制片人，都说他们在Mark身上看到了自己的影子，看到了一个“局外人”的不甘，看到了一个“少数派”拒绝伪装自己而开辟出属于自己的世界。

有些是在真正的Mark身上，有些是在虚拟角色Mark身上——

可以说尤其是电影角色Mark，他在荧幕上连珠炮似的说出一连串话，将他们自己的尖锐放大到了极致。

真正的Mark，真实的故事，Zuckerberg在几次采访中耿耿于怀的“真相”，已经不重要了。

即使经历相去甚远，他们或许在一个虚拟的角色身上看到了那个挣扎着的、不完美的、不被主流接受的自己。

***Eduardo***

这么多年过去，Mark对Wardo的记忆已经很模糊了。

Eduardo是官方承认的Facebook创始人之一，最早的CFO。他对Mark结婚的消息发来祝福，Eduardo结婚时Mark也向他发去贺电。美国和新加坡离得太远，他们并没有在对方的婚礼上出现。

除此之外，Mark真的记不清那个年轻的、非正式穿着还被校报指控虐鸡的Wardo了。

他的妻子甚至都比他记的更清楚。

有次吃早餐的时候，他们在谈论朊病毒灭绝人类可能性，妻子突然提起了这件陈年旧事。

“什么。”他难以置信，“为什么你会知道那么多事情？”

“天呐，Mark！” Zuckerberg夫人摇了摇头，“我们刚认识的那一年，到了谈论对方过去的地步时，你整天都在和我讲Wardo，Wardo，Wardo……甚至到了忏悔的地步！我不是在同一时间和你上的哈佛，但仿佛身临其境一般。即便你这么直，我都有点怀疑了……不开玩笑。当时我问，Wardo是你的人际交往创伤吗？你告诉我那远超于任何一种创伤。”

“……”四十多岁的Mark觉得自己就像在听其他人的故事，“真的有这事吗，我完全不记得了。我现在和Eduardo关系还挺好的，可能我们都释然了吧，哈哈哈。”

Priscilla不再继续，只是让Mark把胡椒粉和盐递给他。

在另一个因为公司或者其他事而情绪崩溃的深夜，Mark就不会这么说了。

她等待着。

他们两个都是无神论者。然而，即便Mark并不承认，他定期都要无意识地忏悔，忏悔他的一生，只因为无法释怀的痛苦。她就像他的神父，每次都耐心地倾听丈夫的告解。

Mark想要朋友，想要在宽阔的广场遇到从四面八方涌来的候鸟，度过暂停歇脚的时间，欢笑着讲述各自的旅途。

Facebook就像是大学梦想的摩天轮，当摩天轮快要转完的时候，朋友们都要开启下一段旅程了。而从某种意义上来说，Mark还在原地——因为他是设计摩天轮图纸的人，他爱他的朋友们，他爱这座摩天轮。

Mark停留在原地——Left Behind——这恰恰是他最恐惧的事情，但现实却是——他才是唯一一个迟迟不愿离去的人，他也不能。

友谊是很深刻的。破碎的友谊尤为如此。而破碎之后，又勉勉强强敷衍补回的友谊……

就像隐疾，平日里无妨，在某些难以启齿的、情绪脆弱的深夜，它会嚎叫着以绝对的胜利姿态回归。

一次采访时，记者问起Mark的妻子这位Facebook的CEO在私下里不为人知的一面。

“他的情感意想不到得柔软。”她说。

-END-


End file.
